


chopsticks

by Whovian1997



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 40s america, 40s stucky, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian1997/pseuds/Whovian1997
Summary: STUCKY ONESHOTSteve gets rejected from yet another attempt to join the army. Bucky takes him to a new burger joint to cheer him up.Inspired by a post by @buckysaidwhat on twitter:Bucky: *with chopsticks in his mouth* I'm a WalrusSteve: this restaurant doesn't even have chopsticks you brought them yourselfBucky: I'm a gem
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	chopsticks

“Awh come on Stevie its not so bad…” Bucky says after picking Steve up from yet another attempt to sign up to the army. It’s the fourth time now and Bucky worries for him because hes so ill, that’s why he wont be accepted. His strength comes from his mind and his heart (although not literally as that’s quite weak at times too), which is what drew Bucky to him in the first place all those years ago.

  
The 40s in America is a hard time for the two of them, with the war breaking out, its even harder being in a couple with Steve, trying to hide their relationship with everyone commenting on how all the dames must be swooning over Bucky now there are less and less bachelors remaining in Brooklyn, all heading to the adventure of Europe. But he keeps up the pretence, and acts like he enjoys the attention from the girls, when in reality he just wants to go home to Steve in their damp small apartment.

  
Steve just sighs as a response as he kicks a can down an alley by the station on the way back to Brooklyn. Buckys heart breaks as he just wants to cheer him up. That’s when he gets the idea.

“hey lets go to that new burger joint on the corner by the pictures! I forgot to buy groceries for tonight anyway…”

Steves eyes perk up at this, although he gives me a disappointed look because it was the one thing he kept reminding me to do this week… oops.

“Sure! I think I saved some cash and put it on top of the desk in the apartment, I hope they have strawberry milkshake...”

They finally got to the restaurant and found a little booth in the corner, the other side of the restaurant are a couple of girls who keep looking over at Bucky and Steve and giggling. Bucky notices but subtly angles himself so he doesn’t have to look their way. He doesn’t want to act like he and Steve are just friends, and he isn’t in the mood to fake flirt with them, he just wants to cheer his little Stevie up and make him forget about the day.

After they ordered their food, they were just looking out of the window admiring Brooklyn in the sunset. If Bucky was being absolutely true to himself, everytime Steve came out of the medical checkups for the army, his hopeful face is there to mask the hope that Steve is rejected once again. Of course he hates seeing Steve upset, but if that means hes safe, Bucky doesn’y mind the pang of guilt when his heart leaps of joy. Part of him wants to join himself not for his country, but for Steve. He understands why some men go off to fight and leave their wives and children behind. At first he thought it was selfish of them to go risk their lives for adventure, but the more Steve tried to join, he understood that they wanted to protect their family, and that was what Steve was… family.

“What are you thinking so deeply about?” Steve asks as he slurps his strawberry milkshake.

“Huh – “ Bucky stammers, being brought back to the present. He didn’t even notice their drinks arrive. “Oh! I was just thinking about what the sunset would look like if we were up on the tallest building in Brooklyn, you could sketch the skyline and put it up in our apartment”

“Oh you romantic you” Steve says in a hushed tone while he blushes. He loves-hates his art skills being mentioned. “I wonder what its like over in Europe right now on the frontline” he replies wistfully. Oh, we’re back to that...

“Probably muddy and wet! You know how it is over there!” Bucky tries to joke back, not wanting Steve to get it in his head to try a 5th time. “You know what I was thinking though, Stark has that flashy technology exhibition going on soon, theres talk there will be a flying car!” Bucky tries to say and change the subject. It doesn’t work though because Steve is back on it.

“He’s working quite closely with the army at the moment isn’t he? Hey, I wonder if they’ll have a pop up centre for new recruits!”

Crap.

“I don’t know I mean loads of kids will be there, its not 100% for sure…” Bucky replies, but at that moment the waitress comes over with their burgers and fries. As she places Bucky’s down she gives him a quick wink and walks off swaying her hips a bit too much, obviously on purpose. Bucky cringes. Shes a good looking girl don’t get it confused, he just cringes at himself for being so awkward with these things in front of Steve, but when he looks over, Steve is just smirking.

“What??” Bucky asks defensively as he starts to blush.

“Oh nothing, I just find it funny how much competition I have for your attention” He says as he bites into a chip and laughs. “Youll be getting a lot more of that, especially if you sign up and get a uniform” he says wistfully.

Oh Stevie… “Well I would look wildly handsome I suppose… especially when they see my special move…”

“Special move?” Steve asks, confused.

Crap… Bucky forgot this was a burger joint not a Chinese… good think he keeps these on hand with him at all times for emergencies…

“What are you – “Steve starts to ask as Bucky quickly spins around facing away from Steve.

Bucky whips back around with chopsticks in his mouth “Look at me I’m a Walrus!!!!”

Steve bursts out laughing while shaking his head. “You absolute idiot… this restaurant doesn’t even have chopsticks… where the hell did you get them from??”  
“I keep them on me for emergencies such as these” Bucky fake pouts at Steve after taking them out.

Steve looks at him with love in his eyes and reaches for Buckys hand under the table.

“I love you, jerk.”  
“I love you too, punk”

That’s when Bucky just knew. He loved that boy with all his heart and would do anything to keep him safe, even if that does mean signing up for the army and winning the war before they get desperate and put Steve in despite his illnesses. Whatever happens, moments like these will be what he will treasure even when he is old and grey.

And just like that, Bucky knows that he and Steve will be alright. That Steve will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It's my first attempt at a Steve/Bucky one shot, I'm also terrible at endings but I enjoyed writing this anyway!


End file.
